


My Koushi

by KarasunoShugoshin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Kissing, M/M, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Neck Play, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasunoShugoshin/pseuds/KarasunoShugoshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi sees Asahi being a bit more friendly with Suga than he would like. If only there was some way for Daichi to show the world that Suga was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly OOC Daichi; Unrealistic endurance for a high school student; also for the sake of the writer’s peace of mind, we are assuming that both Daichi and Suga are 18 years old for the purposes of this fic. They have early birthdays….or something.

“Yosh. I suppose all that’s left is to lock up, then?” Suga said, moving to the door of the clubroom.

Suga had just reached into his pockets for his keys when he suddenly felt Daichi’s arms fold around him from behind. Lips brushed the nape of Suga's neck, gently kissing just below his hair line.

“Daichi?” he murmured.

“Do we have to go already?” Daichi asked between kisses.

As Suga closed his eyes. Enjoying Daichi’s soft, but impatient kisses along the length of his neck, he felt his lover slip one hand under the shirt, while the other traced the outline of his thigh, slowly inching inward from his outer hip.

His breath hitched in his throat, and heat rushed to his head.

“ _How surprising_ ,” he thought. Daichi usually had a strict sense of responsibility as Karasuno’s team captain, and seemed to have implied once that doing it in the clubroom was off-limits.

Still, Suga was hardly going to complain about Daichi’s apparent change of heart.

* * *

“ _What am I doing?_ ” Daichi asked himself.

His head was a mess, but hearing Suga’s drawn out moan as he snaked his hand under Suga’s shirt, over his tight belly and towards his chest, was definitely stirring things up inside Daichi.

“ _I’m the captain_.” Daichi reminded himself. “ _This is the clubroom_.”

Daichi brushed his fingertips over one of Suga’s nipples, eliciting a small gasp from his beloved. Something ugly jumped in Daichi’s mind and he felt his hand move further up Suga’s chest, his fingers lightly encircling Suga’s slender neck, holding him firmly in place.

“ _What am I doing?_ ”

But some animal part of his brain was doing all the thinking, and pressing his hand gently but firmly against Suga’s throat, Daichi began sucking and biting the milky flesh of his beloved’s neck. Leaving small but visible bruises along that expanse of tender skin: first in the middle of the nape, then one behind the ear, another in the tender muscle that tensed when Suga tried to turn his head.

“Daichi, what are you doing? You’re going to leave marks.” Suga complained between urgent breaths and barely suppressed moans.

“Why can’t I?” Daichi was startled at the gruffness of his own voice, but he just couldn’t stop himself. He knew it would be trouble for Suga. He knew this entire situation was wrong. As a captain and a lover, this wasn’t the time, place or action he should be doing.

And yet, he was overwhelmed by this incredible urgency, this desperation to tell the world in some small way, that  _yes_ , this was his relationship with Suga, with  _his_ Suga. With the Suga that called  _his_ name in halting starts of inhales and exhales while  _his_  lips coaxed out sweet circles of purple and red on that pale neck.

* * *

 

It was certainly not abnormal for the setters and spikers to practice privately on their own. Hinata and Kageyama were almost always in the gym perfecting their oddball combo; an event always accompanied by their usual bickering.

Daichi often found it helpful to sneak a peak at these practice sessions in order to stay abreast of the various developments in his teammates’ abilities. It was his responsibility as captain, after all.

Since Asahi had finally returned to the team, Suga, perhaps on account of some residual guilt, had taken it upon himself to shake the rust off the ace’s skills.

Before Daichi could stick in his head into the gym to watch his beloved setter toss to their cowardly but reliable ace, he was distracted by a loud crash from just outside the building.

Without even turning, he knew the first-year setter-spiker duo had to be involved.

By the time Daichi had finished making sure Hinata had been patched up from tripping over a rock during the first-year duo's daily, as well as completely idiotic, race to and from every destination on god’s green earth, Daichi knew that Suga and Asahi would be nearly finished with their practice session.

He quietly cracked the door open, hoping to catch a glimpse of Suga in action, but instead saw Asahi, bent over the shorter setter, lips pressed to Suga’s forehead.

* * *

 

Just the remembering the moment, shot a dart of irritation deep into Daichi’s brain, as he roughly popped his lips off the impressively large kiss mark he had left just below Suga’s right earlobe.

He moved to choose another site, but his beloved resolutely turned around and grasped Daichi’s head between his hands. Not hesitating even a moment, Suga lifted his heels and planted a kiss directly on Daichi’s previously active lips.

Daichi felt his heart thump against his chest as he likewise pulled Suga in tightly, one hand cradling the back of his beloved's head and the other planted firmly on the small of his back.

Lips parted and Suga slipped his tongue into Diachi’s mouth. 

As insistent and selfish as Daichi’s kiss marks were, they seemed to have awakened something in Suga as well, since Daichi felt fingers weave into his short hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Just as suddenly, Suga pulled away, gazing into Daichi’s eyes with a look of determination he usually reserved only for the court.

“If you want me so badly, Daichi. You’re going to have to take responsibility. Right now.”

Daichi had barely enough time to whisper, “Yes,” when Suga quickly stripped off jacket and shirt, and began to kneel down, slender fingers tugging insistently on Daichi’s waistband.

Daichi quickly dropped to the floor, pulling Suga on top of him.

“No, Koushi. It can’t be just me.”

With that, Daichi maneuvered under his surprised boyfriend, turning over to position himself between Suga’s legs, just as Suga was with his. Mere seconds later, the boys had divested each other of pants and underwear, both mouths hungrily seeking out each other’s erection.

Firmly planted on all fours on top on Daichi, Suga was able to angle his throat as if looking up, greedily taking as much of his lover’s cock as possible into his mouth.

Daichi, on the other hand, was busy exploring every inch of Suga’s arousal with his tongue. He flicked his tongue over the head of Suga’s penis, tasting the saltiness of his precum, and then slipped the tip of his tongue under the foreskin, delicately tracing Suga's most sensitive parts. Daichi began working his way down the shaft of Suga's cock, alternating between licking and sucking. Meanwhile, his hand reached out towards his bag, blindly rummaging for the bottle of baby oil Shimizu had given him “in case of injuries.” 

Exactly what kind of injuries would require baby oil was a bit of mystery to Daichi, and if he had been in a more lucid state of mind, he might have wondered a bit about their manager’s ability to anticipate her team members’ most unexpected needs. 

Daichi’s mouth moved further down to tease Suga’s balls, running his tongue over them and taking them into his mouth, while his hands moved up over the backs of Suga’s thighs, fingers locating, by touch, the puckered entrance Daichi longed to explore in detail.

Suga twitched in surprise as Daichi poured a generous amount of the baby oil into the crevice between his legs. With unexpected patience, Daichi began slowly working the oil into Suga’s ass first with one finger and then with two. It wasn’t long before Suga found himself unable to concentrate fully on his own task, and let out a long, loud moan around Daichi’s cock.

_Mmmmnnnfff._

Something about hearing his beloved’s moans muffled by his own member, sparked something strange inside Daichi. In one motion, Daichi thrust his hips upwards, driving his cock deep into Suga’s throat, while simultaneously thrusting three fingers into Suga’s ass, widening the hole considerably. With his other hand, also greasy from the oil, Daichi pumped Suga’s cock, sending waves of pleasure into Suga’s arousal.

Tears leaked involuntarily from Suga’s eyes as the overwhelming symphony of sensations cascaded through his body: Daichi’s thick cock deep in his throat threatening to make him gag, the paired pain and pleasure of feeling his asshole forcibly widen, and finally the quickening friction on his penis.

_Mmmfff. Mmmpfff. MMMFF. MMMMFFFFHHH!!!_

As Suga’s moans seemed about to reach their peak, Diachi bit down–– _hard_ ––on the tender flesh on the inside of Suga’s left thigh.

This final addition of sensation proved far too much, and right at that moment, the world exploded for Suga. 

“DAI———-CHI!”

Arching his back and lifting his head off of Daichi’s cock, Suga screamed out his lover’s name, shooting stream after stream of cum onto Diachi’s stomach.

Daichi caught his panting and trembling beloved, as he seemed about to fall, and gently lay Suga on his back, dragging a towel from his bag as a make-shift pillow for Suga’s hips.

Quickly wiping the cum from his abdomen and spreading it, along with Suga’s saliva and the remaining oil, onto his own erect penis, Daichi positioned himself at Suga’s entrance.

“Koushi. Please relax.”

Still lightheaded from his previous moments of ecstasy, all Suga could do to answer was whisper, “I love you, Daichi.”

“I love you, Koushi.”

Crouching down, Diachi pulled Suga’s hips onto the lap of his muscular thighs and began to slowly inch himself into Suga’s prepared asshole. Perhaps because his beloved was still hazy in the aftermath of orgasm, Daichi found it surprisingly easy.

Rather than the slightly pained look of determination that Suga often wore when taking Daichi into his body, Suga merely gazed at Daichi’s face with a small smile and heavy-lidded eyes, still partly overwhelmed with bliss.

* * *

 

“I’m all the way in.”

“Mmmm. I know. You feel so good," Suga hummed. "Mmm…please?”

Suga had opened his arms and was lightly flapping his hands, gesturing to Daichi that he wanted to kiss.

Daichi leaned down between Suga’s open arms and legs, seeking those lips which had moments before screamed out his name.

A deluge of soft kisses followed as Daichi kissed the corners of Suga’s mouth, nibbled on his lower lip, and inserted tongue between moistened lips. Their tongues danced in each other’s slipperiness, and Daichi felt around for Suga’s hand, interweaving his strong fingers with Suga’s slender ones.

As they continued to kiss, Daichi sought Suga’s other hand, but rather than grasping it, as Daichi had expected, Suga resolutely guided Daichi’s dominant hand to his softened cock, coaxing Daichi’s fingers to firmly encircle his shaft.

Daichi’s slow and shallow thrusts became longer and deeper as he massaged Suga’s growing arousal. As Suga's erection stiffened, Daichi began to feel Suga bucking against him in an attempt to quicken the pace.

But Suga's impatience would not be rewarded, as Diachi continued to — _s l o w l y—_ pull himself almost all the way out of his beloved's hole and then ever so slowly push all the way back in.

Through deeper and deeper kisses, Suga’s moans changed from gentle purrs into urgent whimpers.

Even more frustrating for Suga was that besides Daichi maintaining the deliberate speed of his insertions, so too was the hand rubbing Suga’s cock refusing to accelerate.

Suga began to squirm against Daichi’s kisses. Arching his back, he pulled his head away letting out an uncharacteristic whine. “Please.”

“Please, Daichi.” Suga begged, his head thrown back and hips tilted upwards.

But Daichi merely used this opportunity to attend to his beloved’s exposed chest. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, and then the other. First flicking the erected nipples with his tongue, he began to nibble at the sensitive flesh around them. Starting with light, teasing nips, he then attacked with more insistent bites. Soon, the skin around both of Suga’s nipples was dotted with the same darkening circles as ran along his neck.

“Dammit, Daichi. Please. More.”

Suga bucked again, clawing at Daichi’s wrist, unsuccessfully urging his lover to stroke him faster.

“Ah. Ugh. So mean.”

The fingers that had been entwined with Daichi’s suddenly released and both of Suga’s hands flew to Daichi’s head, grabbing fistfuls of hair and yanking him into a crash of a kiss.

After a collision of teeth that startled them both, Suga pulled away, looking straight into Daichi’s eyes once again with that expression of unyielding determination.

“I want more. More. Right now. Take. Me. Right Now. Daichi.”

Unable to deny that fearless expression anything, whether on the court or in the bedroom, Daichi felt the dam of his self-control crumble before Suga’s command, and his hips and thighs surged beneath him, plunging his cock fast and deep into Suga’s ass.

“Ahh. AAAH. Oh, Daichi. AAAAAHHH!!” 

Suga moaning soon morphed into screams as he felt Daichi’s cock slam into his sweet spot over and over. The hands that had been gripping Daichi’s hair migrated to the broad shoulders that supported the Karasuno Volleyball Club’s pride. Suga dug fingernails deep into the muscles of those shoulders, trailing scratches down Daichi’s back in a desperate attempt to hold on both to his lover and to what felt like his rapidly slipping grip on consciousness.

The sudden pain at the hands of his beloved must have spurred even more motivation in Daichi, as he somehow found himself pounding into Suga even faster and harder than before.

“Koushi,” he grunted haltingly. “Please. Be mine, Koushi. Just me. Mine. My Koushi.”

“ **How**  — _AH!—_   **could**  — _HmMMmmff!_ —  **it**  — _Ah ah ah_ —  **be**  — _AAAH!!_ —  **any other way?** ”

With that, Suga sank his teeth deep into Daichi’s shoulders as another orgasm ripped through him. A second later, the spasming of Suga’s asshole and the muffled scream sent into his shoulder, hurled Daichi over the edge. Both boys surged together spraying stream after stream, as waves of orgasm hit them together.

* * *

The two of them collapsed into a sweating, trembling heap on the floor of the clubroom. Hugging each other tightly they both worked to regain their breath.

Daichi felt Suga still trembling beneath him. Did he go overboard?

“Are…are you alright?” Daichi panted, gathering Suga snuggly into his arms. He was sure the teeth marks on his shoulder and scratches down his back weren’t going to fade any time soon. But what about Suga? He couldn’t remember if they had ever had sex so roughly or passionately before.

He looked down at his beloved and saw the trail of darkening bruises from Suga’s neck down his chest. Diachi felt his face flush with shame as the spreading wetness by his groin also reminded him that he’d forgotten to put on a condom. Worse, they were in the middle of the club room. What if they’d been caught? 

And what about tomorrow? Suga would probably be stuck wearing scarves for a couple of days and making excuses about changing in phys. ed. class, all because of the jealousy that Daichi had failed to keep in check. Squeezing his eyes shut, Daichi hung his head in disgrace.

“I-I’m really sorry.” He barely managed to whisper.

“Hmm? Why are you sorry?” Suga turned an inquisitive face towards Daichi, but his lover had quickly buried his head into the gap between Suga’s neck and shoulder. It seems that Daichi was reluctant to say any more.

Suga narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking. Realization finally dawning on him.

“Ah. I see. You must have seen Asahi kiss my forehead.”

Suga felt Daichi stiffen in his arms.

_Bullseye._

“Well, to be more precise, that goofball was apologizing at my forehead. Apparently he’s worried that Noya won’t forgive him for flaking out on us, and he looked like he was about to cry so I went to give him a hug, and that big idiot just started apologizing into the top of my head because…I guess he thought….well because he’s Asahi.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Suga could see the tips of Daichi’s ears turning bright red as he burrowed his face deeper into the crook of Suga’s neck.

“I’m really, really sorry.” Daichi repeated. 

Suga smiled slyly.

“Well. After  _that_  perhaps it wouldn’t have been so bad if Asahi had kissed my forehead.”

Suga heard Daichi whimper yet another apology into the nape of his neck.

“Still…Daichi.” Suga turned his head, gently coaxing his lover to look up and meet his eyes.

Suga reached up to lightly stroke Daichi’s cheek.

“Daichi. I love  _you_.”

Daichi pulled himself closer to Suga, hoping that closing the distance would mask the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Whispering against Suga’s lips, he answered. “I love you, too.”

The kiss they shared felt as if their entire lives, as if every moment they shared in the past and were to share in the future; their dreams for their team and each other; perhaps even all the love in the whole world, had melted together into a single kiss.

_END._


End file.
